Je ne veux pas que tu me voles ma vie
by SushiShibui
Summary: "Ma mère était la seule famille que j'avais. Et fille unique, il était inconcevable pour moi de partager son amour. Alors lorsqu'elle m'annonça la nouvelle, j'étais tout, sauf très heureuse." PDV Sakura. OS SasuSaku.


**Je ne veux pas que tu me voles ma vie**

Ma mère avait toujours fait attention à mes moindres faits et gestes. Elle était de ces mères qui prenaient soin de leur progéniture avec une infinie tendresse. Aussi loin que pouvaient remonter mes souvenirs, elle avait toujours été là, à me soutenir, m'aider, m'encourager et surtout, à me donner tout l'amour qu'un enfant puisse rêver. Fille unique et orpheline de père, je jouissais de tout son amour et le partager me semblait inconcevable. Et ce, même à 18 ans passé. Elle m'avait toujours appris le partage, ainsi que toutes les autres règles de bonnes conduites, mais son amour relevait d'un autre niveau. J'étais prête à partager tout ce que j'avais, mais ô grand jamais ses sourires et ses bras réconfortants.

_Alors, lorsqu'elle m'annonça la nouvelle, j'étais tout sauf très heureuse._

C'était bientôt la fin des vacances scolaires et ma rentrée universitaire était pour bientôt. J'avais la chance d'être prise dans l'université de mes rêves, qui se situait non loin de chez moi avec le métro. Ce qui signifiait que je n'avais pas besoin de prendre un petit studio ou une chambre universitaire, plus communément appelé boite à chaussures ou boite de conserve par les étudiants. Et bien évidement, j'allais pouvoir profiter de l'amour maternel exclusif plus longtemps.

_Du moins, c'est au départ ce que je croyais._

Alors bien sûr il avait fallu emménager la dernière pièce de la maison en troisième chambre. Etant officiellement le bureau de ma mère, cette pièce était devenue officieusement l'antre de nos souvenirs. Que ce soit les dessins sur les murs ou les cartons s'entassant dans des coins de la pièce, tout était là pour nous rappeler ces 18 années vécues à deux.

_Chose qui allait très bientôt prendre fin._

Le jour fatidique était finalement arrivé. Refusant de quitter ma chambre, je m'étais isolée dans la musique, l'écoutant plus fort que de normal. Ma mère était partie depuis plus d'une heure, pour pouvoir atteindre l'aéroport d'Haneda à l'heure. L'avion atterrissait à 14h34 et il ne fallait pas « qu'il attende tout seul dans l'immense ville qu'était Tokyo », aux dires de ma mère. Lorsque je lui avais répondu, sceptique, qu'il était japonais et parlait cette langue aussi bien que nous, elle m'avait fixé de ses yeux marqués par le temps. J'avais alors compris que tout ce que je dirai n'y changerait rien. Or, je refusai d'abandonner si vite.

_La cohabitation promettait d'être dure._

Plusieurs heures plus tard, j'entendais finalement du bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Continuant de manifester ma désapprobation, je ne sortais toujours pas de ma chambre, même lorsque ma mère cru nécessaire de signaler leur arrivée. Le bruit des pas et des valises se rapprochait et je distinguais plus facilement les deux voix. Le convoi finit par s'arrêter en face de ma chambre. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, sa chambre se situait en face de la mienne et l'architecte avait surement trouvé plus esthétique de placer les portes bien en face l'une de l'autre.

_Depuis peu, j'en voulais à la terre entière._

J'entendais ma mère au travers de la porte qui lui souhaitait la bienvenue dans sa « nouvelle demeure » et de faire comme s'il était chez lui. Sauf que moi je ne voulais pas partager ma mère avec cet inconnu. Je refusai de devenir la deuxième de la famille. Surement lassée de mon manque de vie inhabituel, ma mère finit par me rejoindre dans ma chambre, le laissant s'installer.

- Tu aurais pu l'accueillir. Il ne me semble pas t'avoir éduqué ainsi.

Sa voix était douce mais je sentais qu'elle était déçue par mon comportement. Je me décidai enfin à tourner mon visage vers elle.

- Sauf que moi je ne veux pas qu'il vive ici. Je ne le connais pas et tu as pris cette décision sans me demander mon avis ! On était très bien toutes les deux jusqu'à présent.

La colère contenue ces derniers jours commençait à exploser, rendant ma voix de plus en plus tremblante au fur et à mesure que je continuai dans mes propos. Ma mère sembla enfin comprendre ma réticence et me rejoignit sur mon lit pour me donner une de ses étreintes maternelles que j'affectionnais tant.

- Je comprends que ce soit difficile pour toi, ma chérie. Mais ce n'est pas non plus simple pour lui, tu sais. Il est loin de sa famille, de ses amis et ne nous connait pas. Nous devons donc faire en sorte qu'il se sente chez lui, que nous soyons comme sa deuxième famille.

- Justement, c'est ça que je ne veux pas ! Je refuse qu'il fasse partie de notre famille. Je refuse que tu deviennes sa mère à lui aussi !

Et finalement ma colère avait éclaté. Je m'étais relevée de mon lit, lui faisant face. Je sentais mes membres trembler sous la fureur que j'essayais de calmer. Ma mère me regardait de ce regard que je lui connaissais peu. En ce moment même, elle semblait aussi mal que moi mais je n'y prêtais pas attention et quittais rapidement la chambre. Dans le couloir je ne fis pas attention à la silhouette statufiée dans l'encadrement de l'autre porte. Je continuai mon chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où je pris mon blouson avant de quitter rapidement la maison.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher lorsque je rentrais enfin chez moi. J'avais passé la fin de l'après-midi au magasin de fleurs des Yamanaka. J'avais fait part de ma colère à ma meilleure amie, Ino, qui m'avait écouté attentivement. Elle m'avait consolé et conseillé de m'excuser auprès de ma mère lorsqu'une fois la colère retombée, j'avais éclaté en sanglot de honte. Parce que oui, j'avais honte de mon comportement auprès de ma génitrice et que son visage tiraillait par la douleur ne cessait de me revenir à l'esprit. Et je poussai la porte d'entrée légèrement anxieuse.

- Je suis rentrée.

J'avais à peine retiré mes chaussures que je sentais des bras m'enserraient. Aucun cri, aucune main qui me frappe. Comme toujours ma mère se montrait plus anxieuse qu'en colère, faisant accroitre mon désagréable sentiment de honte.

- Je suis désolée.

Il m'était impossible de dire autre chose que ces trois mots ou j'éclatais en sanglot dans ses bras. Et les torrents que j'avais versés quelques heures avant m'avaient suffi.

Je remontais les escaliers de la maison afin de rejoindre ma chambre. Ma mère m'avait fait réchauffer le reste des plats qu'ils avaient mangé durant mon absence et m'avait tenue compagnie. A présent la seule chose qui m'intéressait était de retrouver mon lit. Arrivée en haut des escaliers, je m'arrêtais évitant de justesse de lui rentrer dedans. Je relevais la tête, lui lançant un regard noir avant de me diriger vers ma chambre, ne lui laissant pas le temps de parler.

[…]

Mon réveil indiquait 09 : 23. Je décidais de me lever sachant que je n'arriverai plus à trouver le sommeil. J'avais mal dormi, n'arrivant pas à trouver les bras de Morphée. A chaque fois que je fermais mes paupières, deux iris noirs venaient me hanter. C'était ses yeux, ceux que j'avais croisé avant d'aller dans ma chambre. Ces deux même qui m'avaient fixé sans sentiment alors que je mettais toute ma haine dans les miens.

Ma mère était déjà partie au travail mais avait préparé le petit déjeuner, comme toujours. Je souriais tout le temps face à cette marque d'attention de sa part. Je préparai mon chocolat et des tartines, tout en repensant à lui sans cesse. Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi il ressemblait. J'avais refusé de voir les photos que sa propre mère, meilleure amie de la mienne, nous avait envoyées. Et lorsque je l'avais croisé, la seule chose à laquelle j'avais fait attention était ses yeux.

- Bonjour.

Concentrée sur ma tartine et mes réflexions, je ne l'avais pas entendu descendre les escaliers et rentrer dans la cuisine. Je relevais la tête rapidement et le découvrais en face de moi, me fixant de ses yeux qui m'avaient hanté toute la nuit. Il tira la chaise et s'assit attrapant au passage une tasse. Je ne cessais de le fixer, n'arrivant pas à réfléchir clairement. Encore une fois mes sentiments trop forts me rendaient instable.

- Hier soir, j'ai entendu. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas de moi. A vrai dire, je serais surement pareil à ta place. Mais sache que je ne suis pas ici pour te voler ta vie. La mienne me suffit.

Et je restais à le fixer un air idiot au visage. Il me prenait de court et bizarrement je me trouvais honteuse. Honteuse qu'il ait entendu cette conversation.

Le reste du petit-déjeuner se passa dans le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève une fois fini. Seul le bruit de la chaise et des couverts brisa le silence. Il me laissa seule dans la pièce devant mon bol encore plein, que je n'avais pas réussi à finir comme le reste.

[…]

Je rangeai mes affaires et sortie rapidement de la salle, pour me diriger vers mon prochain cours. Les cours à l'université avaient commencé depuis deux semaines environ. Je m'étais facilement habituée au nouveau système et aux nouveaux cours, me sentant beaucoup plus dans mon élément qu'au lycée.

Les bâtiments étaient bien plus grands et le nombre d'élève bien plus important. Mais les cours m'intéressaient bien plus qu'au lycée, étant plus adapter à mes goûts. Tout cela arrangeait bien ma mère, qui n'avait plus besoin de me secouer pour que j'aille en cours le matin.

- On a quoi comme cours déjà ?

- Anglais, il me semble, répondis-je à Karin, ma nouvelle amie depuis peu.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Tu as fait le devoir d'ailleurs ?

[…]

- Tu es déjà prête ?

J'embrassais ma mère qui semblait étonnée de mon réveil bien plus matinal que d'habitude.

- Oui, je dois rejoindre Karin plus tôt, car on doit mettre quelques trucs au point pour un dossier à rendre.

- Et donc, tu ne vas pas attendre Sasuke, ce matin non plus ?

Je regardais fixement ma mère qui feignait l'innocence.

- Ce n'est pas parce que ça fait un mois qu'il vit ici, que j'ai changé d'avis.

- Tu es tellement bornée, soupira ma mère. A ce que je sache, il est très correcte avec toi, que ce soit ici ou à la fac. Et tu as toi-même constaté, qu'il ne souhaite pas te voler ta chère maman, se moqua-t-elle en me pinçant la joue.

- Là n'est pas la question, me renfrognais-je.

Je me libérais de ses bras et quittais la maison, ignorant une fois de plus la silhouette descendant les escaliers.

[…]

- Allez! S'il-te-plait…

Je fixai Karin et Kin, qui ne cessaient de me faire les yeux doux. Elles voulaient qu'on aille manger sur les gradins du terrain de sport, pour voir l'équipe d'athlétisme s'entrainer. Karin avait trouvé l'excuse que Suigetsu, son petit ami, en faisait partit et qu'elle souhaitait le voir avant la reprise de nos cours. Pourquoi j'étais contre ? Sasuke. Il faisait lui aussi parti de l'équipe d'athlétisme de l'université.

- Bon d'accord !

Et j'avais cédé. Elles me sautèrent au coup et m'entrainèrent à leur suite vers le terrain. Une fois installées, nous sortîmes nos bentos et commençâmes à manger. Lorsque Suigetsu, passait en courant sur le bout de piste devant nous, Karin s'agitait en criant son prénom. La petite-amie type, vous diront beaucoup. Cela nous faisait beaucoup rire avec Kin, au point de nous laisser prendre au jeu.

Son entrainement terminé, Suigetsu nous rejoint. Il était plutôt sympa avec nous et sa présence ne me dérangeait pas. Cependant, j'évitais de rester trop longtemps à ses côtés, car il était une des personnes avec qui Sasuke avait sympathisé depuis la rentrée. Dans ma tête, le raisonnement était assez simple et rapide : Suigetsu → Sasuke. Au début, Karin avait pensé que je ne l'appréciai pas et j'avais dû lui expliquer que je n'avais rien contre son petit-ami. Mais qu'avec son ami à lui, si. Elle avait été étonnée de ma réponse, ne me comprenant pas vraiment. A vrai dire, Sasuke était assez populaire auprès de tout le monde, que ce soit pour ses superbes résultats dans toutes les matières, que pour son physique. Il semblait parfait et ça, ça me donnait sacrément envie de vomir.

[…]

Ayant plusieurs heures de libres avant notre prochain cours, nous avions décidé avec Karin d'aller au café de l'université. Sauf que Suigetsu nous avait rejoint avec un de ses nouveaux meilleurs amis : Sasuke. Et je me retrouvais coincée à côté de lui, alors que Karin et Suigetsu semblaient s'en donner à cœur joie en face de nous.

A les voir rigoler dans leurs barbes, je finissais par croire que c'était un coup monté. Cependant, Sasuke semblait aussi ennuyé que moi par la situation.

- Suigetsu, j'aimerai manger quelque chose. Tu m'accompagnes commander ?

- En même temps, je vais me prendre un autre jus de fruit !

- Vous restez là, on en n'a pas pour longtemps. D'accord?

C'était officiel, c'était un complot. Karin me regardait au travers de ses lunettes, m'intimant silencieusement je ne sais quelles tortures, si jamais je partais. Et à côté d'elle, Suigetsu nous contemplait un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Ils allaient me le payer.

[…]

Cela faisait 20 minutes que le couple était partit et toujours aucun signe d'eux. Je finissais par croire qu'ils n'allaient pas revenir. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Sasuke à côté de moi, qui remuait le fond de son café, les yeux dans le vide. J'essayais de comprendre cette attraction vers lui que tous ressentaient. Et comme à chaque fois, c'est ses yeux qui m'interpellaient. Est-ce que c'était pareil pour tout le monde ? Est-ce que ses yeux rendaient fous les autres, comme ils me rendaient folle ?

- On reprend les cours dans 20 minutes.

Je sursautais à l'entente de sa voix et réalisais qu'il me fixait. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas fait attention lorsqu'il s'était retourné vers moi.

- Oui… Je ne pense pas qu'ils reviennent, ils ont du faire exprès de nous abandonner.

- Dans ce cas, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici.

Il se leva et j'en fis de même en attrapant mes affaires. Nous quittâmes le café, sans croiser Karin et Suigetsu.

Je marchais en direction du bâtiment où se déroulait mon prochain cours, mais quelque chose me gênait. Sasuke marchait à mes côtés. Pensant qu'il avait cours dans le même bâtiment que moi, je ne dis rien jusqu'à arriver presque devant ma salle.

- Ecoute tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre ! Nous ne sommes pas amis, lui lançais-je en me retournant violement.

Il me regarda surpris avant de m'indiquer que nous avions le même cours. Chose que j'avais oublié. Dans la semaine, j'avais deux cours optionnels en commun avec lui. Je me sentais d'un coup vraiment bête. Il me contourna pour rentrer dans la salle, quelques mètres derrière moi. Après quelque secondes à me traiter d'idiote, je me dirigeais à mon tour vers le cours.

J'allais vraiment finir par croire, qu'aujourd'hui était un jour maudit. La salle d'une cinquantaine de places était déjà remplie et la seule place libre était à côté de Sasuke. Je me retrouvais donc à suivre les deux heures du cours à la même table que lui.

- En vue des évaluations, vous allez devoir réaliser une enquête auprès des étudiants de l'université. Vous allez travailler en groupe avec votre voisin de table et vous avez une semaine pour choisir un sujet parmi ceux présent sur la feuille que je vous ai distribué.

Je jetais un regard paniqué au professeur, réalisant la signification de ses paroles. Mon voisin de table était Sasuke ! Je me retournais vers lui et me retrouvais face au regard sans expression qu'il gardait pour moi.

- Voie le bon côté des choses. Nous habitons ensemble, ce sera donc plus facile pour travailler.

Je devais avouer qu'il avait raison.

[…]

Je travaillais en groupe avec Sasuke depuis presqu'un mois. Et il nous restait trois mois pour rendre notre dossier au professeur. Au départ ce travail avait été vu comme une bonne chose par tout le monde.

Ma mère avait été aux anges lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé en rentrant. D'après elle, cela allait nous permettre de nouer des liens et de mieux nous connaitre. Et elle était persuadée que nous aurions la meilleure note, car nous étions tous les deux des « génies ».

Pour ce qui est de Karin, sa réaction avait été à peu près la même. Sauf, qu'en même temps, j'avais fait la gaffe de lui dire que Sasuke habitait chez moi. Elle m'avait ensuite harcelé pendant plusieurs minutes, voulant connaitre le fin mot de cette histoire. Lorsque j'ai eu finis de tout lui raconter, elle n'avait cessé de me répéter que j'avais de la chance, que Sasuke était sympa, qu'on allait bien s'entendre et qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce que j'avais contre lui. Une fois son monologue terminé, elle me confirma qu'ils avaient fait exprès de nous abandonner dans le café.

Lorsque l'on vit Suigetsu, plus tard dans la journée, il me félicita pour mon très bon choix de partenaire. J'étais réellement maudite.

Le principal concerné m'adressait la parole normalement lorsque nous travaillons. Pour ce qui est du reste du temps, c'était plus difficile étant donné que je l'évitais toujours. Mais ce premier mois m'avait fait comprendre pourquoi tous l'aimait. Sasuke était sérieux au travail et à l'écoute des autres. Et bizarrement, je me retrouvais presque à apprécier de travailler avec lui. Mais seulement presque.

[…]

- Voilà, on a terminé pour aujourd'hui !

Je m'étirais, fatiguée d'être restée assise par terre aussi longtemps. Avec Sasuke, on avait passé l'après-midi à travailler sur notre dossier. Il rassembla ses affaires et j'en fis de même.

- On fait du bon travail. Nous sommes dans les temps par rapport aux autres groupes.

J'acquiesçais en lui souriant. Sasuke me regarda étonné, se stoppant dans son rangement. Je me rendais alors compte de ce que je venais de faire. En colère contre moi-même, je tournais le visage, me concentrant sur mes feuilles.

- Dis, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu m'en veux autant, Sakura.

Je le regardais légèrement surprise. C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait mon prénom. Du moins devant moi.

- Je croyais que tu le savais déjà. Je ne veux pas que tu me voles ma vie.

- Sauf que je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas mon but. Je ne veux pas te voler ta vie.

Et il quitta la pièce, me laissant seule.

[…]

Cet incident m'avait fait réfléchir. Et une discussion que j'avais eu avec Ino, y jouait aussi. D'après elle, j'allais un peu trop loin. Elle comprenait qu'au début je sois réticente, mais au bout de deux mois c'était, d'après elle, exagéré.

Et c'est ainsi que me retrouvais à ruminer devant la chambre de Sasuke attendant qu'il vienne m'ouvrir. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il fut d'abord étonné de me voir. A vrai dire, je n'allais jamais le voir, sauf pour travailler et nous n'avions pas prévu de travailler, justement. Je le poussais légèrement pour rentrer dans la pièce. Je n'avais pas envie de rester planté dans ce foutu couloir. Je l'entendais marmonner je ne sais quoi alors que je m'installais sur le lit. J'attendais qu'il s'installe sur la chaise de bureau avant de prendre la parole.

- Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement.

Il arqua un sourcil, quelque peu étonné.

- Je sais que mon comportement est quelque peu exagéré.

- Quelque peu ?

Je le foudroyais du regard.

- Bon ok, beaucoup !

Il sembla satisfait, souriant moqueusement face à ma réaction. C'était la première fois qu'il exprimait clairement ses sentiments à ma personne. Mais surtout, c'était la première fois qu'il me souriait.

- Arrête de faire cette tête, on dirait que t'as vu un revenant.

Je reprenais mes esprits, clignant des yeux. Il s'approche de moi et me tendit la main. Je le regardais quelque peu suspicieuse quant à ses intentions.

- Je te propose de repartir sur des bonnes bases. Nous avons les mêmes amis, nous habitons ensemble alors essayons d'être ami. D'accord ?

Je fixais ses yeux noirs qui semblaient plus sérieux et déterminés que d'habitude.

- Très bien.

Et je serais sa main.

_Sans que je m'en rende compte, les choses changèrent dès ce moment._

[…]

Il nous restait maintenant un mois pour rendre notre dossier. J'étais assez fière de ce qu'on faisait. Nous avions le même point de vue et étions souvent d'accord, tout en arrivant à remettre en question nos travaux.

On était samedi et Karin avait voulu qu'on sorte à Shibuya, avec les garçons, pour la journée. J'étais donc en train d'attendre Suigetsu et Karin, avec Sasuke dans une des rues les plus empruntées de la capitale. C'était la première fois que Sasuke venait dans ce quartier, alors je lui servais de guide touristique.

- Suigetsu, vient de m'envoyer un message. Ils vont avoir 20 minutes de retard. Apparemment Karin n'arrivait pas à se décider sur ce qu'elle devait mettre. Franchement, heureusement que tu m'as pas fait le même coup.

Je lançais un regard noir à Sasuke.

- Pour la peine, je vais faire exprès de mettre deux heures à choisir mes habits, la prochaine fois.

Sasuke faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive, nous attirant quelques regards curieux quant à son comportement étrange.

- Détend toi ! Je ne mettrais pas ma menace à exécution si tu m'achètes une peluche d'Hachiko !

- Hachiko ?

- Tu ne connais pas à Hachiko ?! lui demandais-je comme s'il avait commis un crime.

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais tu n'as pas passé l'âge des peluches ? Et puis arrêtes de crier, c'est ennuyeux.

Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine, faussement vexée.

[…]

Nous étions presqu'en fin d'après-midi et nous visitions notre dernier magasin de la journée. Magasins où se trouvaient des immenses rayons avec toutes sortes de peluches.

- Eh Sakura, tu ne trouves pas que celle-ci ressemble à Sui' ?

Je me tournais vers Karin et regardais la peluche qu'elle avait dans ses mains. C'était une sorte de petit chien au pelage de la même couleur que les cheveux de Suigetsu. C'est-à-dire bleu clair, presque blanc. Et en plus de ça, il tenait une briquette de fruit avec une paille dans sa bouche.

- Mais si ! Il a même le jus de fruit ! dis-je en rigolant.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

- Ah tiens ! Suigetsu regardes ! Je disais à Sakura que cette peluche te ressemblait.

Le concerné ouvrit la bouche de surprise avant de la refermer. Il se mit à crier après sa petite amie qu'il fallait qu'elle change de lunettes. Alors qu'ils commençaient à se disputer, je sentis une main m'attraper et me tirer en arrière. Sasuke m'emmenait dans un autre rayon. Il me lâcha la main une fois qu'on fut devant un étalage de peluches représentant le célèbre Hachiko. Comprenant où il voulait en venir, je me tournais vers lui en rigolant.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de m'acheter une peluche. Je ne t'embêterais pas comme je te l'ai dit.

- Choisis-en une. J'y tiens vraiment.

Devant son regard sérieux, j'arrêtais de rigoler étonnée. Me retournant après quelques hésitations, j'examinais les différents modèles. Il y en avait de toutes les tailles, dans toutes les positions, dans toutes les textures et autre. Après quelques minutes d'intense examination, mon choix s'arrêtait sur un modèle représentant Hachiko assis comme la statut et de 30 centimètres de hauteur.

[…]

Nous étions arrivés à la maison. Sasuke s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre mais je l'arrêtais en serrant un peu plus la peluche contre moi. Il se retourna surpris, m'interrogeant du regard.

-Merci pour la peluche.

Je détournais la tête, soudain gênée face à son regard pénétrant. J'espérais que mes joues ne rougissaient pas. J'avais tout, sauf envie de ressembler à une lycéenne qui se déclare. Il s'abaissa, pour avoir son visage à mon niveau et me sourit.

- De rien, Sakura.

Complètement dérangée face à sa soudaine proximité, je m'enfuyais dans ma chambre, sous ses rires.

[…]

- ça y est ! On est débarrassé !

Je sortais de mon dernier cours de la journée avec Sasuke. Nous venions de rendre notre dossier au professeur. En me retournant vers lui, je me rendais compte de tout ce qui avait changé en quatre mois. Au départ, je ne lui adressais jamais la parole et maintenant nous étions amis.

- Au fait, vu que dans une semaine c'est les vacances, je vais rentrer à Osaka pour voir ma famille.

Je ne m'y attendais pas. Pourtant cela me semblait évident. Cela devait faire 5 mois que Sasuke vivait avec nous et qu'il n'avait pas vu sa famille. Ils devaient lui manquer, surtout qu'il semblait aussi soudé avec eux, que je l'étais avec ma mère.

[…]

Sasuke était partie depuis 3 jours et je m'ennuyais déjà. A ma plus grande surprise, je m'étais finalement habituée à sa présence. Et il me restait encore 4 jours à tourner en rond. Mais je profitais de ces quelques jours, pour rendre visite à Ino que je voyais moins souvent depuis que nous avions quitté le lycée. On rattrapait le temps perdu et je lui racontais comment finalement, je m'entendais bien avec Sasuke.

- Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas amoureuse ?

Je m'arrêtais au milieu de ma phrase, fixant Ino, surprise.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tout simplement parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de Sa-su-ke !

Et elle se mit à rigoler. Je sentis une légère chaleur monter jusqu'à mes joues.

- N'importe quoi ! C'est juste un ami !

- Je te connais depuis la maternelle, grand front ! Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'un ami ou d'un garçon comme tu me parles de lui.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, la truie.

[…]

- Je suis rentrée !

Je me dépêchais d'enlever mes chaussures et mon manteau. Maman était revenue de l'aéroport où elle avait été récupérer Sasuke. Je ne l'avais pas accompagné, ayant promis à Ino de passer cette dernière journée avec elle. Je montais en quatrième vitesse les escaliers et rentrais sans frapper dans la chambre de Sasuke.

- Sasuke !

Je me jetais sur lui, nous faisant tomber en arrière sur son lit. Durant la chute, il attrapa par reflexe ma taille. A moitié affalée sur lui je relevais mon visage vers le sien.

- Alors, ta famille était contente de te voir ?

Il semblait gêné et quelques rougeurs apparaissaient sur ses joues. C'était la première fois que je voyais Sasuke rougir.

- O – Oui… Euh… Tu pourrais te relever, s'il-te-plait ?

Je remarquais alors notre position quelque peu embarrassante. J'étais couchée sur Sasuke qui lui, était torse nu. Je me relevais rapidement, sentant les rougeurs me monter aux joues.

- Excuses-moi… Je… J'aurais dû frapper avant d'entrer.

Il se détourna un peu, essayant de cacher ses rougeurs.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous deux. Et je fixais mes pieds, n'osant pas le regarder.

- Hum… Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Oui, j'ai vu Ino plusieurs fois. Et toi… Tu as revu certains de tes amis à Osaka ?

- Mon meilleur ami, ainsi que sa petite amie.

Petite amie ? Ces deux mots prononçaient de sa bouche, me firent remarquer que je ne savais pas si Sasuke avait une petite amie à Osaka, ou pas.

- Dis, je ne t'ai jamais demandé, mais… Est-ce que tu as une petite amie ?

Il se retourna vers moi, surpris. Ces yeux noirs semblaient plus grands que d'habitude et je ne trouvais pas la force de détourner mon regard.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Comme ça. J'y ai pensé d'un coup, c'est tout.

Ses yeux se plissèrent et un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage.

- Tu es intéressée ?

Je faillis m'étrangler sous le choc et je sentis mes joues devenir encore plus rouges.

- N – non ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

Il haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

- Et bien tant pis.

[…]

« Et bien tant pis ». Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Sasuke m'avait dit cette phrase. Il me parlait normalement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant, cette phrase n'arrêtait pas de me hanter. En ayant marre de ne pas arriver à dormir la nuit, je décidais de lui demander des explications. C'est ainsi, que je me retrouvais une fois de plus, à attendre devant sa porte.

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

Il me laissa rentrer dans la pièce et comme à chaque fois je m'installais sur le lit, où il vint me rejoindre.

- Tu te souviens, quand tu es revenu, tu m'as demandé si j'étais, euh… Intéressée par toi. Je t'ai répondu que non et tu as dit « tant pis ». Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

- ça me parait simple à comprendre, non ?

Je le regardais dans les yeux, essayant d'y déceler quelque chose. Mais la seule chose que j'arrivais à y voir était à quel point, il était sérieux.

- Sasuke…

- Peut-être, que moi, je suis intéressé.

Mon esprit se brouilla, m'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Sasuke était intéressé par moi ? Sasuke voulait sortir avec moi ? Sasuke m'aimait ? « Tu ne serais pas amoureuse ? » Les paroles d'Ino me revinrent brusquement en mémoire. Je quittais sa chambre précipitamment. J'agissais comme une lâche.

[…]

Et je me retrouvais au point de départ.

J'évitais Sasuke le plus possible, et j'y arrivais plutôt bien pour l'instant. Karin m'avait demandé des explications que j'avais été obligée de lui fournir, suite à des menaces d'exécution sur place publique envers ma personne. Et j'avais bien cru qu'elle allait mettre à exécution ses menaces, lorsque j'avais eu finis de lui raconter. Suigetsu ne cessait de me lancer des regards désapprobateurs. Ino m'avait traité d'idiote, tout en ayant une réaction similaire à celle de Karin. Mes amies étaient violentes…

Tous m'avaient dit de me déclarer à Sasuke, que je n'essuierais pas un refus de sa part, après ce qu'il m'avait dit.

Mais j'avais trop peur. Peur de ce sentiment qu'on appelle Amour. Peur de ce qu'il signifie et de ses conséquences. Peur de l'inconnu. Oui, à presque 19 ans, je n'avais jamais eu de petit copain. Juste des flirts, par ci par là, mais jamais rien de sérieux. Tout simplement parce qu'aucun ne m'avait intéressé, sauf que Sasuke était différent. Karin m'avait rapporté qu'il semblait plutôt agacé de mon changement à son égard. D'après elle, ça allait chauffer pour mon matricule, lorsqu'il m'attrapera.

Au final, il m'avait menti. Il voulait me voler ma vie.

[…]

Je rentrais chez moi, plus tôt que prévu. Ma mère ne quittait son travail que dans 3 heures et Sasuke devait encore être en cours. J'allais pouvoir rester tranquille et essayer de me vider l'esprit. Je montais les escaliers et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. La maison était silencieuse, et ça me faisait du bien après avoir subi une fois de plus, les remarques de consternations de Karin sur mon comportement. Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre et je gâchais tout, voilà ce qu'elle me disait.

Au bout d'une heure, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. J'espérais silencieusement que ce ne soit pas Sasuke. Assez vite, des coups furent frappés à ma porte.

- Je sais que tu es là, Sakura.

Je n'avais pas espéré assez fort. Je me retrouvais donc obligée d'ouvrir la porte, avant qu'il ne le fasse lui-même. Il ne m'avait jamais fait aussi peur que ce jour-là. Karin avait raison, il était énervé après moi. Il rentra dans ma chambre, aussi tranquillement que je le faisais dans la sienne.

- Je te pensais plus combattante que cela.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Je restais debout alors qu'il s'assit sur mon lit.

- Je ne te demande pas de répondre à mes sentiments. Mais je croyais qu'on était amis.

Je n'arrivais pas à déceler une once de tristesse dans sa voix, seulement de la colère.

- Tu m'as menti.

Je l'avais dit doucement, mais je su qu'il avait entendu lorsqu'il se leva et se mit devant moi.

- En quoi je t'ai menti, Sakura ?

- Tu as dit que tu ne volerais pas ma vie. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais actuellement ?

J'avais repris le peu de courage qui me restait, et relevai mon visage. Et je plantais mes yeux dans les siens, y mettant toute la haine que je ressentais, comme la première fois. Seulement, cette fois-ci, je n'étais pas la seule en colère. Sasuke ressentait autant de haine que moi, et ses yeux noirs ne m'avaient jamais semblé aussi menaçants. Il m'attrapa le bras, me forçant à reculer jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte le mur.

- Je ne t'ai pas menti ! Je ne veux pas te voler ta vie, je m'en fiche !

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, respirant pour se calmer. J'essayais de ne rien montrer de ma perte d'assurance soudaine. Alors, je le fixais toujours.

- C'est ton cœur que je veux Sakura.

Ses lèvres se plaquèrent violement sur les miennes, alors que mes yeux s'écarquillaient. Lorsqu'il se recula, il semblait calmer. Mais dans mon corps, c'était la troisième guerre mondiale.

- Je ne veux pas te voler ta vie, mais ton cœur.

Il avait soufflé cette dernière phrase, me regardant incertain quant à mon maque de réaction. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose. Mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps. Je plaquais, à mon tour mes lèvres aux siennes.

_Désormais, ses lèvres et le reste de son corps allaient me hanter autant que ses yeux._


End file.
